The Midnight Release Party
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Matt drags Mello along to a midnight release party to get the final Harry Potter book. Mello is not pleased. Crackish.


AN: I have no idea. I was doing one of those Ipod shuffle 'write the fic in the duration of the song' challenges when I thought "What if wizard rock comes on?" It didn't, but the idea remained, so I wrote it down. A few days later (aka last night at like midnight when I was exhausted from solo ensemble) the idea wouldn't go away and I wrote this. I'm a huge Harry Potter nerd, so I have plenty of experience at these events xD Oh well, enjoy! Any Harry Potter fan should hopefully find a little enjoyment in it haha.

Note: Wizard rock is, for those of you who don't know, music based off Harry Potter. I am a fan of a few bands, but the genre is mentioned in here, so that's what the band is all about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Harry Potter, or wizard rock.

The Midnight Release Party

/…/…/…/

"I hate you Matt."

"Love you too Mello," the redhead said happily, clinging to my arm as we made our way into the bookstore. The stupid book didn't come out until midnight! Why did we have to be here at nine PM? Besides was it that challenging to pick it up the next morning? We would probably be the only idiots to show up this early for a stupid book (a book Matt had preordered almost a year ago. What a nerd).

Moments later I found out I had been very, very wrong.

The store was completely packed with nerds. The line just to get a ticket to get the wretched book stretched around shelves! Matt hastily dragged me to the line, and I offered only a grumble in protest. How had he even gotten me here anyway?

_"But Mello we _have _to," he whined, attaching himself to my arm and looking up at me with pleading eyes. "I preordered it and everything! It's the last one! This is the last of Harry's adventures! The dramatic conclusion we have been waiting for for nearly ten years!"_

_I glared at him. "Those books suck. They're so poorly written."_

_His glare actually made me take a step backwards. "Don't you ever…insult Harry Potter…ever!"_

_I rose my hands meekly. "Calm down. You're such a freak."_

_His expression changed instantly, back to pleading. "Please Mello? I've never gone to a midnight release party, and I've always wanted to! I want to be one of those fans that stay up all night reading!"_

_I looked at him in disgust. "You're eighteen Matt!"_

_He crossed his arms defensively. "So? Harry Potter has no age limit." He turned those damn puppy dog eyes on me again and I gave him a heated glare, trying not to give in. It was so hard to deny him when he got all pouty like this. Sudden mischief sparked in his eyes and he stalked towards me, one hand wrapping around my waist and the other tilting my chin to the side. I couldn't help but gasp softly when his lips descended upon my neck, sucking and nibbling lightly before moving slowly across my jaw then finally to my lips. I accepted him eagerly, granting his tongue entrance and moaning at his soft touches across the bare skin of my waist. He retreated a moment. "I'll make it worth your while," he murmured, lips resting teasingly against mine. I could feel the smirk on his face but didn't reply, instead pulling him closer for another kiss._

Ah yes. That was how.

"Look Mello! I got a blue ticket! I'm in the first group to get the book!"

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically, but he wasn't really listening, instead taking a "Snape – Friend" sticker and slapping it happily against his shirt and dragging me into the crowds.

I was starting to think that night hadn't been worth the trouble…

There was loud excited chatter all around us. I was surprised at the wide variety of people here. There were children no more than ten years old running around in Hogwarts robes, giggling teenage girls, and young adults, men and woman alike. Cashiers were dressed in outfits (which I unfortunately recognized, having been forced to watch the movies as they came out). A group of four girls were bonding over their love of Harry Potter and anime. I guess when everyone was a nerd it was easy to meet people.

Some people were seated in chairs around the store reading various books (although most were copies of the sixth Harry Potter book). One girl had an Ipod out, and was sitting with several other girls with a sign saying "Listening to Music so I don't hear spoilers!"

"What does that mean?" I asked myself. Matt apparently heard me, because his eyes followed my gaze and he then turned to me.

"The book was leaked a couple of days onto the internet. Most of the fans did not read it, but some people did and have been trying to spoil it for everyone. That's why I avoided the computer the past couple days."

That made sense. His aversion to the computer had been very unnatural.

Honestly the games were bad enough, did he have to be obsessed with something so childish?

A group of people were gathering and Matt literally squealed in excitement. "Mel! It's the Snape discussion! I have to participate!"

I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not Sirius!"

He was grinning stupidly, and I just stared at him. For once my brilliant Wammy approved mind was not following someone's train of thought. Was Matt simply too idiotic for even me to comprehend? "Um…you're not then…?"

He laughed. "You're such a failure. Sirius is a character in the books, remember?"

I honestly didn't care. I didn't even know the entire trio's names. Harry, Ron, and…that brainy girl. I wonder if she would have gotten into Wammy's? But first she couldn't have been a witch, and she couldn't have had her two loving parents. She was in England though, so…

…If she was real I mean. Why was I even considering this?!

Matt skipped off, leaving me alone and abandoned among the horrifying masses around me. A pair of female girls were shrieking about Draco. A teenage boy was taking a picture of someone dressed as a character.

Slightly nervous being surrounded by all these people, I searched the crowd for Matt's red hair. It made him easier to spot in the crowd, and after a minute of searching I found him standing among a crowd. He was talking, although I couldn't hear him over the noise.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. I had a feeling I would be needing it tonight.

"You like chocolate like Remus does!"

I blinked and turned around to face a brunette haired girl. She was wearing a Harry Potter t-shirt and was grinning at me. She looked like she was around sixteen. I glared at her but she wasn't detoured. Instead she began talking at an amazingly quick rate. "I love Remus! I love the Marauders more than any character! If JK Rowling had not written the seventh book and wrote a prequel about the Marauder's years in Hogwarts, I would have been ecstatic! No one can defeat my love for Sirius though!"

There was that Sirius guy again. What kind of name was that anyway?

Wasn't that the name of a star or something?

"Do you think Snape is good? I don't know myself, but I really want him to be good so I'm saying yes!" She gestured at her sticker, the same as Matt's, and went on. "I hope Draco lives, as unlikely as it is. And Ron and Hermione better finally get together."

Dear God why wouldn't she stop?!

I was caught between wanting to rip her head off to shut her up and running and hiding out in the car for the rest of the night. I settled for a compromise. "Matt!" I cringed inwardly at the edge of panic in my tone.

He appeared beside me within seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I gestured towards the girl, who had finally, mercifully, stopped talking. Matt looked at her and gave a small wave. She smiled back.

Matt gave me a look as he looked at the girl again, and suddenly noticed her sticker. "You believe Snape is good too?!"

She nodded adamantly and I rolled my eyes. Oh great. They quickly got into fangirl gushing and I lost interest. I was being ignored again for his stupid book. I wandered away to try and find a corner to hide in. He probably wouldn't notice anyway.

After passing a crowd chanting, a trivia contest, and a photo op, I finally found my quiet corner. Quiet wasn't the perfect word, since it was still obnoxiously loud, but there was no one in the back corner of the large bookstore behind the shelves, and I sat down and leaned my head against the wall. All these idiots were giving me a headache.

Sure Matt had rambled on and on about this series throughout our childhood…a lot of people had. We'd grown up with it (well Matt had, I hadn't paid much attention). If I hadn't been obsessed with defeating Near, would I have liked the series too? If I hadn't ended up at Wammy's would I be like one of these fans here?

But no Wammy's meant no Matt, and I wouldn't trade him for anything.

It was nearing eleven now, and a "band" had started playing. The Remus Lupins…hadn't that girl compared me to someone named Remus? Or was it Sirius? I couldn't remember. Girls were cheering from across the store as the male singer began to sing about "being a teenage werewolf." It was far from professional.

I sighed slightly to myself and closed my eyes. I felt ridiculous. Imagine if Near knew I was here. Or L. What if could have seen me now?

"Hey," a timid voice came from my left. I looked up to see Matt standing a few feet away, watching me. I looked away and glared at the bookshelf in front of me. He did nothing for a moment, but then I sensed movement and soon he was seated beside me, our arms lightly touching. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at the floor. His expression made me feel slightly guilty, and if that hadn't his next words would have.

"If you really hate this so much, we can go." His voice was quiet, tinged with disappointment. I cringed but he didn't acknowledge it, instead continuing to stare at the floor. "I mean, I don't want you to torture yourself back here alone for the rest of the night. I can come back tomorrow." He looked at me and forced a smile, but I've known Matt for almost my entire life, and that was possibly one of the most forced smiles I have ever seen on him. It made my heart ache, knowing that he would give up something he loved just for me. He was always doing that, and I was too much of a bastard to let him have his one night?

I touched his hand slightly and he lifted it, allowing me to lace our fingers together. I leaned over and pressed my lips lightly to his cheek. "We can stay. It's okay," I told him."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to be miserable."

I shrugged. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's go listen to your Sirius Lupins band or whatever."

He laughed (although if it was from happiness or my lack of Harry Potter related knowledge I didn't know) and he stood, pulling me up beside him. He didn't let go of my hand and led me towards the horde of screaming fans. He felt me shudder and squeezed my hand reassuringly, leaning over to place a quick kiss on my lips.

The lead singer was talking to the beat, finally saying the song was called "looking for trouble." I was shocked during the chorus at the sheer volume these fans could sing the (supposed to be) backup of 'ba ba ba's'. Matt sang along with them and I couldn't help but smile. He was just so happy.

Halfway through the song a bald man and another man with longer hair appeared beside him and the girls started screaming. I flinched back and watched as the two members began singing along. I would never understand this fandom.

I found out not soon after that it was another band (Draco and the something…them I didn't mind. Their lyrics were rude and hilarious). Finally it was down to five minutes before the books release and everyone was packed so closely together that I was pressed against a random fangirl. I pressed closer to Matt, trying to avoid the unwanted body contact. He placed a soft kiss to the side of my head and pulled me away from the screaming girl and into his arms, so I was leaning back against him and not against any of these crazed fanatics. I relaxed against him and could feel him smile against my neck.

Someone appeared on the steps and began giving an inspiring (the fans seemed to think so at least) speech about the series. There were many cameras recording the event around us as well as cameras flashing.

"Okay everybody it's almost time!" he shouted suddenly as everyone cheered. Matt did behind me too and I couldn't help but laugh at the genuine excitement in his voice. "Here we go! Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen!" The crowd was chanting along, and it only rose in volume when it hit the single digits. Some people were actually crying! The excitement was tangible in the air and Matt was screaming the numbers behind me, and I finally gave in and joined the crowd.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The loudest cheer yet erupted and the room exploded. People were screaming and crying and hugging. It was totally chaotic. The line process has been explained (apparently) so I just trailed Matt to the line as his ticket color was called. He was bouncing up and down in line, joining the chatter occasionally as we got closer to the front.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, lacing our fingers together.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

It took another half hour to reach the front (for a stupid book! Some people would be waiting another two hours!). Matt was positively glowing when he got it, enveloping me in a sudden hug. "Look! I'm holding it! It's mine!"

I laughed and followed him as he skipped to the checkout. He talked excitedly as he was rung up and led me towards the doors, pausing uncertainly to glance out. Realizing his fear I rolled my eyes and walked out, listening to the excited shrieks of fans in the parking lot. Hearing no immediate spoilers, I gestured for him to come out. He did so, leading at a run for the car. He was in the door before I even crossed half the distance. Lucky he did, because I heard someone in a car screeching details from the book out. I glared. How dare they almost ruin the book for my Matty?!

It didn't take long to reach the car, and when I did Matt was still clutching the book to his chest. I just laughed and drove us home. When we got inside he gave me a slow, sweet kiss on the lips before retreating to our room. By the time I had followed he was already reading. I stripped down to something more comfortable and laid down beside him. I smiled fondly at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Don't stay up all night. And if you're going to be a wimp and cry go into the living room."

He blushed and I laughed, settling beside him and closing my eyes. I didn't sleep though, instead listening to the quiet turn of pages. And when I heard his first sniffle I snuggled closer and pulled him to my chest. He shifted, embarrassed, but I said nothing.

Let him enjoy his stupid book. On the bright side, it _was_ another excuse to hold him.

We stayed that way for a while, but it was obvious that Matt wasn't planning to stop reading anytime soon. It was nearing three AM and I was exhausted. Matt propped the book up against the pillow and lightly stroked the back of my hand with his free hand. After that it didn't take a long time for me to fall asleep.

But he would owe me big time, since I knew he was going to spend the entire day ignoring me for his work.

Though again, in the end that could work to my advantage as well.

/…/…/…/

AN: I have nothing to say. I also have no idea what any of you will think of it. I enjoyed writing it though, so please review and let me know.

I have not started Guardian Angel yet. I also have a second ongoing idea in the works, but I'll start Guardian Angel first. It will come soon, do not fret!


End file.
